Angels and Demons
by Reaper689
Summary: Experience the Overwatch story line from the perspective of one Dr. Angela Ziegler - with some twists thrown in along the way! WEEKLY UPDATES


**Welcome to my first story! My Wattpad account is ReaperMercy69, and I write stories about Percy Jackson, Overwatch and Brawl Stars.**

**Chapter 1: The Angel**

It was a bright morning, and Dr. Angela Ziegler was casually strolling through the hospital, heading towards her office. It was Wednesday, and she was due for a surgery in the afternoon. As she took in her white-washed surroundings, her peace was torn from her with an incessant buzzing. Annoyed at the interruption, she took out her phone and saw the cause of the buzzing. Her second in command, Dr. Rena Alegria, was calling her. With a swipe of her finger, Angela accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Angela! There is someone at the front desk asking for you. He is insisting on seeing you and, frankly, I don't think we'll be able to convince him otherwise."

Intrigued, Angela replied, "Well, I'll have to see him after the surgery. I'll tell you when I'm done and you can send him to my office. Thank you."

"No problem," Rena replied, but as the looked at the black towering hulk of a man, she realized there might be a problem after all.

Angela decided to push the curiosity of her visitor out of her mind and instead focused on her work. She had 3 hours till the surgery. She may as well make the most of it. Sitting in her favorite chair, Angela booted up her computer, continuing to work on her nanobiology. It was easy for a mind as great as hers but, without proper funding or technology, there was little practical work she could do. Once again, she found her mind wandering to the visitor in the waiting room.

'He would have to stay there for a while,' she thought.

Pushing him out of her head, she got back to work. She planned to create a staff that would shoot a stream of healing nanites into a friendly target. The nanites would use synthetic enzymes to increase cell regeneration, and any wounds sustained by the target would be healed. By her estimation, the staff would be able to heal a bullet would in two seconds, and she was sure it would save a lot of lives. She thought of calling it the Rod of Asclepius, just to dismiss the stereotype of the Caduceus being associated with medicine, but it didn't sound right. In the end, she decided she would call it the Caduceus.

Surgery time came round, and Angela got up to leave her office. She donned her surgery mask and gloves and read the file about this surgery. The patient was a middle aged man with a rather large tumor inside his stomach. The objective was to remove this tumor, and Angela was sure it would be easy.

Two hours later, the surgery was finished and the patient was stable. Angela decided to leave the rest of the procedure to her staff, trusting in their ability. Her mind drifted back to her visitor and once again, she wondered who had come to see her.

She dialed Rena's number, telling her to send the visitor up to her office. Rena complied, but Angela heard the subtle tone of fear in her voice. Rena warned her that the man looked dangerous, but Angela dismissed her. After all, she wasn't defenseless.

That reasoning died quickly when she saw his stature. Towering a foot above her, he had the broadest arms she'd ever seen. He could probably pick her up with one hand! Realizing she had been staring at his torso for too long, she shifted her gaze onto his face. It was a bad idea. His face was handsome and rugged, but simultaneously almost weary.

"Dr. Ziegler," he said, never once showing any emotion on his face, "My name is Gabriel Reyes. Pleased to meet you." With this, he offered his had to Angela, who shook it.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I am here as a representative of Overwatch." Angela didn't even try to hide her disbelief. "But -"

Gabriel cut her off, "You have been recognized by our staff as an especially noteworthy doctor. I hope you are aware of our missions worldwide?"

"Uh.. yeah, didn't Overwatch stop the Omnic Crisis?" she said, wondering where he could be going with this.

"We also work against terrorists and any threats to civilians," Gabriel stated matter-of-factly. "I am here to offer you a place in our team. You would be very nearly the head of our Medical Research Department and," he paused, "you would receive nearly unlimited resources with which to further your projects."

Angela felt faint. Here it was, the opportunity of a lifetime! All her life she had been pushed down, prevented from doing what she loved. Sometimes it was money, sometimes it was technology, but now, she had the chance to save lives! She felt giddy with joy. A bright smile broke out on her face, as she replied,

"I'll take that offer."


End file.
